


Avalon's House and 9 Other Grisly Tales

by ChaoticIdol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Different monsters based off the nightmares I've had, Gen, Short Horror Stories - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: Avalon's house was a strange place, filled with flickering lights and broken windows. No one dared go in, lest they never come out. Avalon herself was a strange person too. She never spoke, never blinked, never moved but she was always somewhere else when you returned your gaze. Whatever was in that house, it clearly wasn't bothered by Avalon, or her by it.A simple book filled with ten odd and gory tales of the unknown, the evil, and the feared.
Relationships: to be tagged - Relationship





	1. The Rippling Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! So this has been a bit of a dream of mine to work on a horror story (either on a movie's script or just a novel). This is my first step towards that direction. Please leave critiques and constructive criticism and I'll do my best to work with it!

The water was always rippling in the lake that Mara had found two years ago. The gentle waters never settled, never completely calmed regardless of how windless the day was or how few fish swam around the swallow waters near the shore. It was almost peaceful, the rippling. Until the day it wasn't. 

Mara had been a fool to think that the rippling was natural. She had decided to swim to the center, to see if they could find what caused the movement. Beneath the water, she had felt someone swim by her legs. It wasn't something large enough to startle her until she felt a tug. Fear worked it's way up her spine when another tug followed the first, and a pool of red floated to the surface around them. A final tug dragged the girl under, the only sign something had been wrong was the red in the water and the sight of a large, spiking fin splashing back into the water. The water stilled and then....

The ripple returned.


	2. Something's coming...

I need you to listen closely. I don't have time to repeat myself. There is something coming, something large. Something I can't believe could exist. 

All of it started with the animals disappearing. I'm not just talking about the strays either, but everyone's pets. The ones who could get out ran away, and the ones that couldn't scratched and growled at the doors and windows. Birds shrieked in their cages, snakes and lizards attempted to squeeze out of their tanks, fish stopped eating and went belly up the first chance they got. Dogs and cats bolted out the doors the moment they opened and stopped for nothing. We should have realized something was wrong. 

It tore through the city I lived in, it followed the crowd of humans that screamed and trampled over each other to get to safety. It ripped the military to shreds before the first hour was up. It's maul was dripping with the blood of hundreds and it was still hungry. It flattened a tank like it was a soda can, and then fished out the dead bodies from inside as a snack. 

It's footsteps shook the entire city block I had been in, and I didn't have to see the thing to feel core shaking terror course through my veins. Only one thought had filled my mind when I heard it's growls. The Leviathan had awoken and we were all doomed to die at it's hands. I, and a few others, took off in the opposite direction of the noise. I didn't stop running until I couldn't anymore. 

I'm not safe here no matter how far I've run. I need to get away, I need to run. The Leviathan is coming...


End file.
